


Like Glass [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dark, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Repod, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Sam wakes up on the bathroom floor.[A recording of a fic by entanglednow]





	Like Glass [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts), [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts), [Sarshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151047) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/like%20glass.mp3) | **Size:** 70.3MB | **Duration:** 1:42:25

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Another comfort fic I've been trying to record for ages. The first recording got scraped bc of glitches and a missing chunk half way into the story that I didn't find until too late, so I left the re-recording for a rainy day (and boy, did it pour when it came!). And then I shelved it for another year, because I was burnt out on editing.   
> But it's finally done!   
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I do :)


End file.
